custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Policy/Namespace Policy
=Categories= Categories are groups of articles with their own pages on the to make it easier to find articles in a certain group. (For detailed information, see .) Every page must have at least one category. The infobox and navbox templates automatically categorize articles in their appropriate categories, but these are only general ones, such as Category:Characters or Category:Kanohi. More specific categories should usually be included in the content. When creating a category, it is highly recommended that the user immediately fill the category with information. Remember, pages with red-link categories do not count as being categorized. By having an article within the category does not automatically create the category, either. The user must manually create the information to explain the purpose of the category. User-created categories consist of any category created by a user of Custom BIONICLE, and are properly titled "Category:User:Username." Like regular articles, the content guidelines apply to categories, and categories with no purpose, no relation to BIONICLE, or inappropriate categories should not be created. Titling rules, as described in the Manual of Style, apply to Category titles as well: primarily that book titling methods are recommended but not required. As such, you are encouraged, but not required, to capitalize nouns and significant words (verbs, adverbs, adjectives, etc) following. ---- =Media= "Media" in the context of this page and the official Policy Pages refers to uploaded images, audio, or video. All media uploaded to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki belong to user that uploaded the media file, unless the file was not originally produced by the uploader. If the file was publicly released by a company, then it may be uploaded and used by anyone. If the media does not belong to the uploader, the uploader must have permission from the original owner of said media, or the media file may be deleted by an administrator. Nonetheless, uploaders must utilize the copyright function available upon uploading. Excluding official or staff-related media, all media must be BIONICLE related, regardless of their purpose. Any off-topic (non-BIONICLE) media can be deleted by an administrator without further reasoning and/or explanation. Media may be used in any article at the owner's discretion. This includes galleries and thumbnails (seen in the infoboxes). It is highly recommended all articles have at least one item of media - at least a 1:1 ratio for articles to media. If there are an overly large amount of media for on article, a gallery may be created. Galleries can be created at the end of a page or can be made into subpages if necessary. (For more information, see Layout Guide/Galleries.) The media file may only be used by the owner of the file, unless permission is given by the owner of the item of media. If the media file is a public file uploaded by a company, such as LEGO, it may be used by anyone. The above policies do not apply to user pages or user blogs, but it is strongly recommended that personal media be kept to an absolute minimum. Again, it is often better if they are uploaded on a media hosting website (i.e., Brickshelf, YouTube, SoundCloud) and then linked to from the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Any amount of any media may be used on a user blog by the media file's owner or if permission is given by the file's owner, so long as the blog is on-topic and relates to Custom BIONICLE in some way. For additional information, see the user blog policy. ---- =Talk Pages= Article talk pages exist in order for users to comment on the content of the article, and only the content of the article. This encompasses discussion on how to improve the article or story, or comments on content of the article that a user may find offensive. However, commenting on the MOCs on the page is prohibited, as it does not relate at all to the content of the page and is not constructive to the page's content. These comments belong on the file talk page of the MOC file, or on any blog on which the MOC is showcased. Users are allowed to make any comment that relates to content of the article, so long as the comment does not violate the content guidelines and is not destructive or attempting to incite retaliation and violence (ex. A comment such as "This page sucks" is prohibited). Remember to sign your message with your signature; either "--~~~~" or a personal signature template. ---- =Forums= Our forums are divided into two sections. The first, the Bohrok Nest, is for asking questions about how our site works, for example, if there is confusion over a policy or a user is not yet accustomed to the wiki's rules. The second is the Matoran Council Chamber, which is reserved for users to suggest new policies and vote on them. Nothing other than the above is permitted on-site. It should also be noted that external facilities such as the Shvtr forums (for discussion and archiving) as well as other emerging or re-emerging facilities such as Tumblr and Discord are permitted, but if they are to be official, they should be regulated by the Staff.